


Love, Peace, and Hair Grease?

by batty_gal



Series: Tresses [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Hair, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram doesn't like Yuuri's new hair style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Peace, and Hair Grease?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of a series of unconnected drabbles with the same theme: hair fetish.

"I don't like it at all," Wolfram said, pointing to Yuuri's new hairstyle.

"Why not? It's the current trend," Yuuri replied.

"Who cares? It isn't fitting for you."

"How so?"

"It just isn't."

"Give me a better reason than that, Wolfram."

"It's too greasy! I do not like the feel of it in my hands. This complicates things. You know how much I love to pull your hair when we make love. I am not about to do it with all that greasy pomade in it!"

"You'll love it, eventually."

"You'll masturbate, eternally."

"I'll wash it out immediately."

"Thank you."


End file.
